Core F will provide sympathochromaffin cell cultures and related culture cell systems for investigators of projects of this program. Core F will prepare, on a routine basis, primary cultures that include sympathochromaffin cells from bovine adrenal medulla, superior cervical ganglion cells, and related cells. Neuroendocrine cell lines will be cultured and will consist of rat adrenal medullary PC12cells, and mouse pituitary AtT-20 cells, and other related cells required for experimental goals. This core will prepare, maintain, and grow cells for experiments supervised by project leaders. The uniformity of cells prepared with identical procedures for projects of this program will allow integration of scientific results with respect to the roles of multiple effectors that undergo exocytosis for the regulation of blood pressure. Core F will also provide cells treated with reagents that influence exocytosis of blood pressure regulators. Cells will undergo treatments with nicotine, forskolin, catestatin, NPY, protease inhibitors, and related reagents that modify functions of secreted neuroeffectors that influence blood pressure. Cells will also undergo uniform transfections with selected genes that possess variant SNP sequences related to human hypertension, based on molecular genetic data from the program. The cell culture core will promote synergistic interactions among projects and cores of this program project. Having well-defined secreting cell preparations that are uniform across several projects will enhance our ability to collaborate, integrate results in cohesive hypotheses and conclusions, and co-publish. These are important factors for evaluating the co-regulation of multiple sympathoeffector molecules that participate in blood pressure regulation.